YuGiOh:Destined Generation Beta
by Blazerd
Summary: 100 Years after battle city, a new destiny, a new hero, 2nd chapter up now, please read and rate
1. Default Chapter

_Erm.. yea this a Remade fic i did before but never got off to a great start and rotted away in the pits of the fanfiction vaults which was eventially deleted by me.._

_I dont own the YuGiOh Tcg, Anime nor Manga but i will use cards from them and use custom cards i've made up. Also most of the characters here belong to me or other people.. Enjoy._

* * *

_**Destined Generation Beta**_

_**The Challenge pt 1**_

_"Thither he Will come to know his destiny."_

In the apartment flats slept Seth Yamataro, originally his name was Seth Capone but after his Mother had married a handsome game designer of that last name, his new adopted name was Yamataro, for now. Seth slept peacefully in a awkward sleeping position which was almost normal was interrupted by the shouting of a female voice, or most annoyingly; His step-sister.

"Oh dearest Seth-kun, breakfast is ready, please wake up otherwise it shall grow cold………. Wake UP NOW, bakabakashii!.." the annoyed voice once calm growled out.

Seth winced annoyed from being disturbed from his slumber, his head raised just slightly as he stared the alarm clock next to his bed, it read:**11:35.**

"Daiben" Seth swore, he was late for his match, a really important one too, a duel with one of the best kids in the whole neighbourhood actually. Seth grabbed some clothes which were laying on the bedroom floor and got dressed, wearing a baggy black t-shirt, baggy dark green cargo trousers with many pockets, his trek-trainers which were white and black and off course his so-called lucky bandana, afterwards he had a wash and spiked his hair up just slightly. He then grabbed his red-eyes metal track duel disk and deck, all the new looking duel disks were all the rage now after the many years after battle city, Seth then rushed out the house missing breakfast and moaning step-sister shouting at him for not eating.

About half-way down the street Seth bumped into a familiar kid known as Rui, who'd seemed to have been waiting for him.

"_Oh.. Great.."_ Seth muttered softly as he made his presence known by Rui, Rui was a kid who wasn't that great of a duellist, infact Rui was semi good and never had a good winning record, his only rare cards which made him duel worthy was **The Throne Of Judgment, **a ultra secret neo card which was really rare in most cases, all cards rarities were split up, Uncommon secret, Uncommon, Common, Rare, Super Rare, Ultra, Secret, Ultra secret neo and God's pride rare. Anyways Rui was a small kid, just shorter then Seth by 10' inches, Seth was about 5'11" inches himself, Rui was wearing everyday school clothes, khaki school shorts, school shirt with tie and sandals and white socks, his hair was in a prep cut with short sides, obviously a momma's boy, he had the basic duel disk design.

Seth hoefully was going to try and bypass the boy, but Seth of course caught Rui's attention"Hey Seth, what are doing?.." Rui chirped politly, Seth was a bit reluctant to replie. "Im going to go meet Rizzo, my good ol' bud.. Erm.. wanna come along?.. " Seth replied, this made Rui's eyes light up excitedly"Oh sure, Seth-Kun, but.. erm.." Rui started to mumble.

"What is it?.." Seth asked a slightly bit concerned to the small kid. "C'could we please have a quick duel before we go?.. pleease?.." Rui almost pleaded, this made Seth roll his eyes in response.

"Kay' fine.. but we gotta hurry, alright?.." Seth sighed, Rui nodded excitedly once again. "Lets duel" they both shouted in union.

**Seth:4000 Rui:4000**

"Since you challenged me, i'll go first" Seth told the boy as he drew his cards, he stared down at them in thought, he had **_Monster Reborn, Saint Knight Isacc, Double attack, Double spell, Spell reproduction And Marauding Captain_**, Seth smirked slightly, i first play **Marauding Captain(atk 1200/def 400)** in attack mode, i then get to special summon a level four warrior card from my deck, so i'll play **Command Knight(atk 1200/def 1900)** in attack mode, then with Command Knight's special effect, their attack are increased by 400 attack points (atk 1700/atk 1700), i then play one card face down commented Seth. Two knightly warriors appeared on the field, while one brown back card appeared behind them.

It was Rui's turn now"I'll play Wolf Axewielder(atk 1650/def 1000 in attack mode and I'll equip it with Stim Pack which increases my monster, Axewielder attack by another 700 points, but im not done just yet, I'll play my favourite card **_The Throne Of Judgment _**this card increases Wolf Axewielder's attack by another 500 points and now on no traps nor spells can affect him and he cant be destroyed in battle (atk 2850), then I'll play fissure to destroy your Marauding Captain".

A wolf man warrior appeared onto the field, then a golden laminating throne appeared which forced the Wolf to sit down upon it, after that a huge fissure burst fourth sucking the Marauding Captain down the hole to its doom, "I'll then attack you with Wolf Axe wielder, Wolf axe's strike!" Rui yelped as Wolf Axewielder jumped up and struck the other warrior down, "I end" Rui added.

**Seth:2850 Rui:4000**

Seth groaned angrily as he monsters were destroyed in one turn, but he had a good come back now"I first activate **Monster reborn**, to reborn my **Marauding Captain**, then i'll sacrifice it to play **Saint Knight Issac**, i'll then play the card i just drew... the **Pot Of Greed** spell card (drew **De Spell **and** Silent Swordsman Lv 7**) , then i'll play **De spell** to destroy your Throne Of Judgement, which also destroys your Wolf Axewielder cus' of the thrones last effect, you should really read your cards better Rui.." Seth said as the thone and Wolf Axewielder were destroyed.

"But im not done yet, for i play **double attack**, which i have to discard a high level monster from my hand and i discard my Silent Swordsman Lv 7, so now my **Saint Knight Issac(atk 2300/def 1800)** can attack twice, go Saint Blade Strike"! Seth screamed as the clad armoured soldier striked Rui twice resulting Rui's life points to go to 0, the duel disks then shut off.

**Seth:2850 Rui:0**

"Nice try kid, but you dont win the cup cake.." Seth happily gloated, Rui looked abit confused"What Cup Cake?.. we werent betting were we?.." Rui asked"Figure of speech.." Seth responded "C'mon lets go..", the two boys then left and went to go and meet Seth's friend Rizzo.

Meanwhile on a building top stood Rizzo, a brown messy haired boy, about 6'17" in height wearin similer cloths to Seth, accept he wore black cargo trousers, a tank top and black trek shoes, his duel disk was a beta drake design, an impressive duel disk of course, he was holding a folder which was obviously filled with many rare cards, a crowd of kids stood around him, asking him, pleading him, to trade with them.

"Please Rizzo, show us your cards.." one kid asked

"Yea, i'll trade you my sword hunter for sommit.." another kid moaned

"Wait, wait a minute, i'll trade after my buddie shows up and du" Rizzo started but was interrupted by a snicker of laughter, Rizzo turned angrily towards were the mocking was coming from, two boys, both at the same height stood laughing, both wore the same kind of purple hoodie jackets, with the insignia **"R H"** in silver, yet both boys wore differant kind of trousers, one boy had dyed green spikey hair, while the other had chestnut brown hair which was gelled back, both wore the chaos omega range duel disks.

"What are you two laughing at?.." hissed Rizzo angrily.

"You and your stupid cards.." replied the green haired boy.

"Hey Rizzo is the greatest, dont dis' him or his cards" a little kid chirped in the back ground

"Lameo.." the green haired boy once again mocked.

"If you think im so lame, then duel me" Rizzo challenged.

The green haired boy accepted and stepped forward activating his duel disk, Rizzo did the same.

Seth and Rui made their way towards the building where the duel was going to take place, half way up the stairs of the building a cry of defect was heard, Seth eyes widened as he realized it was Rizzo screaming in defeat and pain"Rizzo's in trouble, move it" Seth screamed, rushing up the stairs, when he had made it to the roof top, he found the green haired boy kneeling down taking Rizzo's deck and swaps.

"Hey, what the hell is going on, who are you two" Seth ordered an explination, the two boys that had beaten Rizzo were laughing, while Rizzo slowly got up.

"We cant duel Seth, ever.." Rizzo Hollowed"They beat the crud out of me and took my cards.." Rizzo pointed to the two boys.

"Who are you lot" Seth hissed as he blocked the boys way out.

* * *

To becontinued, please read, rate, offer contructive criticizing, i also need some people to add decks soon, so any Rare hunter deck ideas and names would be great, Thanks 


	2. The Rare Hunter's Duel

_Like i said before, i dont own the Yugioh Tcg, nor anime nor manga, but i shall use the cards and custom cards and some characters, some other characters are owned by other people.._

* * *

_**Destined Generation Beta**_

_**The Rare Hunter's Duel pt 1**_

"Who are you lot" Seth hissed as he blocked the boys way out, one of the boys growled angrily, but the other calmed him down by steeping fourth,

"We are new generation of Rare Hunters, duellist stalkers if you will.." the brown haired boy said, then smiled pleased about his small speech.

"Rare hunters, but the Rare hunter groups disbanded along time ago, you're a liar and a theft!" Seth shouted, the brown haired boy sighed annoyed

"Weren't you listening, or do you have wax in your ears, were the new generation fool.." the ghoul replied "That's why we beated and stole your friends cards.. Cus' we can and will do anything to get rare cards.." he continued.

Anger rushed through Seth like a volcano, this was wrong he had to do something to help his friend, Rizzo. Seth looked towards Rizzo wondering if it were true.

"Is it true?.. Did you lose to these creeps?.." Seth asked wanting to be sure that these ghouls were not just pulling his leg, Rizzo sadly nodded as he clutched his left arm with his right and rubbed it.

"see.. we were not lying after all.. Lets go Shane" the brown haired rare hunter said, moving forcefully pass Seth, "Wait!.." Seth shouted, the two hunters turned towards him again "what is it now?.." the leader said.

"I challenge you to a duel, now!.. Or are you afraid to beat the best?.." Seth challenged, a mocking tone spread through his voice after he said this.

Rizzo stared dumbfounded, while the hunters just glared at him, which they then both turned around and whispered together, while they were whispering Rizzo moved slowly towards Seth.

"But.. Seth.. I'm the best remember?.. And I couldn't even beat them." Rizzo inquired, Seth just smirked, confident in his ability, "Don't worry.. I got it covered.." Seth replied.

after a while the two hunters turned around and faced Seth, the green haired boy, Shane stepped forward"Alright then, we accept, but only on a few conditions, **1.** You duel me, **2.** if you lose you must give us all your cards, swaps and deck and **3.** no interfering by your friends.., got it?.." Shane announced, Seth quickly thought about it only for a few seconds before replying.

"Okay.. deal but you do the same, right" Seth asked suspiciously, Shane nodded as he activated his duel disk, Seth did the same"Seeing as you challenged me.. i'll go first" Shane stated as he drew his six cards.

"i first play Berzerk Gorilla (atk 2000/def 1000)" Shane started, a furious and very dangerous looking Gorilla with form coming out of his mouth appeared on the field, hitting its chest with paws. "i then play the force sentry, a spell card which allows me to look at your hand and send one back to your deck.." Shane ordered, Seth sighed and showned the rare hunter his hand, Seth had **Nutrient V**, **Massive Defences**, **Heavy Armor Warrior - Ben Kai**, **Level Up! **and **Mystic Swordsman Lv2** in his hand, Shane thoughtfully pointed out to a card, _The Mystic Swordsman Lv2_"that one" Shane ordered, Seth sighed and placed it back into his deck and shuffled.

"I'll then place three cards face down.. your move.." Shane stated as three brown back cards appeared on the field, Rizzo stared in angst wanting to help Seth out real badly.

"Kay.. my move, i draw" Seth said as he drew the **Maruading Captain** and added it to his hand"_Perfect, now i can summon more monster to the field.." _Seth thought to himself"I first play **Maruading Captain (atk 1200/def 400)**, which special summons another monster to the field, so i'll summon another **Marauding Captain**, then i'll use its special effect to special summon **Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian**. But i am not done just yet cus' now i play my spell card called **Massive Defences** which forces all my monster to defence mode (def400/400/1200), i then end by placing a card face down." Seth responded to Shane's move, two of the familier monsters Maruading Captains and the Celtic guardian monster appeared onto the field majestically then kneeled down to represent defence, then a card face down appeared afterwards, Shane smirked as he drew his card.

**Seth:4000 Shane:4000**

"i'll first activate my first card, the spell card Smashing Grounds, so say byebye to your Celtic Guardian" Shane stated, a huge god like fist crashed into the ground were the Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian was, destroying it instantly"I then activate my other two cards, Skill Drain and Narrow Path, the Narrow Path allows both players to summon two additional monster on the field each turn, as long as if we both have two monsters on the field or less, also if your wondering what Skill Drain does, it negates all monster cards effects, including your Warrior-lock you made" Shane gestured towards his cards and Seth's two warriors on the field, he then slapped another spell on the duel disk.

"I now play the spell card Treasure Of Slashing Life, i get to draw five cards now, but discard my hand in five turns and i summon Zombyra The Dark(atk 2100/def 500), then i'll summon two more monsters Jirai Gumo(atk 2200/def 100) and Goblin Attack Force(atk 2300/def 0)".

Shane said as a dark clad super hero like monster appeared on the field striking a super hero pose, then a huge desgusting spider appeared next to it snapping its jaws and twitching its legs and last but not least a hoard of small green goblins appeared on the field shaking the clubs about which they wielded.

"Zombyra and Berzerk Gorilla attack his defence monsters now" Shane ordered as the monsters jumped out striking the warriors down"Now Goblins, Jirai Gumo attack his life points now" the goblins jumped out towards Seth striking their clubs at him. "Activate Trap card" Seth shouted at the last minute, a health drink appeared onto the feild increasing Seth's life points by 4000 which then the goblins attacked Seth brute fully.

**Seth:3500 Shane:3000**

"I activated my trap card to save my life points for now.." Seth proudly announced, Shane spat annoyed "Duh.. i know, i aint stupid.. im just toying with you..i end.." Shane ended.

Seth draw his card, which was** Chest Of Greed,** "i play Chest Of Greed to draw three cards", Seth drew **Legendary Sword, Monster Reborn and Silent Swordsman Lv3**, he the placed the Swordsman onto on the field straight away "i play **Silent Swordsman Lv3 (atk 1000/def 1000)** in attack mode, then i'll place a monster in defence mode thanks to Narrow Path" a young warrior holding a huge sword appeared onto the field, then another monster appeared next to it face down"i'll then play **Level Up!** to bring out **Silent Swordsman Lv5(atk 2300/def 1000), **now i'll equip it with the Legendary Sword increasing its attack by 300 (atk 2600), then it will attack your Berzerk Gorilla with silent strike" Seth ordered, the once young monster which matured slightly, it then picked up a great sword and jumped across towards the angry gorilla chopping it in two. "i now end" Seth stated.

**Seth:3500 Shane:2400**

Shane growled as he drew his card, in two turns he would have to discard his hand, but it didnt matter to him, he looked up towards Seth. "Ever heard of the great legendary god cards?.. well i got one and it'll destroy you like your friend.. " Shane said, Seth gasped, only Yugi Muto had them, but they were selaed away, then years later Yugi died of old age.

"Your a liar, the god cards were locked away.. forever" Seth shouted.

"Your right, my bad.. but i'll still play monster equal to the gods cards, the Ultimate Obedient Fiend(atk 3500/def 3000) in attack mode" Shane once again shout, the last three monsters on his field disapeared and a huge red behemoth fiend took there place.

"normally this monster wouldnt be able to attack, but i got Skill drain on the field, i also activate my two cards in my hand De-Spell, which shall destroy your Legendary Sword, and Shrink to cut your monster attack in half, too bad your monsters effect was negate, otherwise you would of negated my Shrink spell card, now attack Fiend with obedients snare"the behemoth moved move crushing the Silent swordman to pieces.

**Seth:1300 Shane:2400**

"My turn.. i play one card i just drew face down.., then i'll play **Monster Reborn** to bring my my **Silent Swordsman Lv5** in attack mode, i'll end" Seth stated, losing all hope to win the battle, Shane smirked, a easy victory and lots of rare warrior type monster cards for him.

"I play Fiend Dagger to increase my fiends attack by 500 points (atk 4000), i would say it was fun, but it wasnt, fiend attack with obedients snare" Shane shouted as the slumberint fiend moved forwards, but the swordsman jumped up slashing it in half, destroying it instantly.

"W-what happened?.. what did you do" Shane screamed furiously"a trap card, i activated Machanical Magic Mirror, to copy your Shrink spell card and used it on your fiend.. my turn already" Seth told him and asked. Shane was furious now"Nice work" Rizzo shouted as he decided to chirp up and show some support.

**Seth:1300 Shane:2100**

"My move, my Silent Swordsman shall evolve into **Silent Swordsman Lv7 (atk 2800/def 1000)**, then i'll flip my **Heavy Armor Warrior - Ben Kai(atk 500/def 800)** which i almost forgot about in attack mode, then they'll both attack and beat you for extra punishment, i win" Seth announced, both monster jumped fourth slicing and slashing Shane directly reducing his life points to go down to 0.

**Seth:1300 Shane:0**

Shane feel down to his knee's staring at the floor in dismare, muttering to himself, while everybody cheered, Seth slowly made his way towards Shane and grabbed him by the coller, in which he pulled him up the eyes view.

"I won, give me your rarest swaps and give back my bud his cards back.." Seth ordered, the hunter slowly reached towards his deck box and gaved Seth his rare cards"Too bad my friend had your "buds" cards, but now he's gone.." Shane snickered, Shane was right, the other rare hunter was gone, vanished.

"Hey where did he go?.. anybody see him leave?.." Seth shouted, Rizzo and Rui shook their heads while the others kids looked confused.

"Are you chaps looking for this young man?.." a posh voice came from somewhere

* * *

_To becontinued, please read, rate, offer contructive criticizing, i also need some people to add decks soon, so any Rare hunter deck ideas and names would be great, Thanks_

_Also, Chest Of Greed, Fiend's Dagger and Massive Defences are the custom cards in this fic_..


	3. Invitation and The Messages

_i dont own the Yugioh Tcg, nor anime nor manga, but i shall use the cards and custom cards and some characters, some other characters are owned by other people.. also sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, so yea.. please r and r_

* * *

_**Destined Generation Beta**_

_**Invitation and Trouble pt 3**_

"Are you chaps looking for this young man?.." a posh voice came from somewhere, Seth turned to where the voice had came from, a man at least in his 20's wearing a business suit, with brown straight hair and gray eyes stood holding the other rare hunter by the shoulder, the rare hunter looked a little shook-up from being caught while making his escape.

"Yea we were bout' to get him to give me my cards back, Mister" Rizzo stated, Seth nodded in agreement.

"Well here you go.. interesting Deck-Theme, Young Sir.." The bloke said as he passed the deck and swaps back to Rizzo, Seth stepped forward, "Er.. thanks for catching the theft sir, but why were you here?" Seth asked with curiousity printed all over in his voice, the man smiled.

"My name is Mr. Teipetsu, i'm going to run the nexk Battle City Tournament coming up, you might of heard of it..?" Mr. Teipetsu asked hopefully, Seth, Rizzo and Rui nodded in reunion, "Oh good, sorry if i sound like a stalker, but i was watching both of your duels, Seth and i _think_ you and your friends should join.." Mr. Teipetsu said, but a certain part of his sentence sounds rather off putting towards Seth.

"Yea sure" Remarked Rizzo happily

"Sounds cool, hope my mother dont mind me skipping my school work.." Rui said sounding like a complete nerd

"You geek, of course you gotta join Rui, how bout' you Seth, are you going to join or not?.."

Seth just simply nodded, a strange whispering came back and fourth deep inside his head, a aching painful headache started to swell.

"Good good, please take these cards as a entery promo fee" Mr. Teipetsu replied happily, as he passed Rui, Seth and Rizzo the tournament promo cards, "Each duelist gets one for entering this newer tournament, i'll sign you boys up if you want?" Teipetsu asked again.

"Well duh, sure were signing up and thanks a bunch.." Rizzo replied again for Seth.

"Oh and one last thing boys.. were having a bit of trouble with some rival duelists.. the 7 Soldier Corp and the Rare Hunters, please steer clear of them, duel if it is most necessary.." Mr. Teipetsu once again asked, Rizzo simply nodded once again for Seth, after that the man known as Mr. Teipetsu left, Rizzo turned to Seth.

"Hey whats the matter?.. are you not glad we got in the biggest shin-dig tournament?" Rizzo teased, Seth just rubbed his head, the head pains were just starting to subside, for the moment.

"Anyways.. what card did you get Seth?" Rizzo said changing the subject holding his arm up, he had **Lightning Soldier Fault**, an impressive warrior card, Rui holded his card up, which was **NightMare Dragon** a half-decent dragon card, Seth raised his hand which had his card in, he flashed it out briefly which made Rui and Rizzo stare in shock... he had **Grant God Soldier Obelisk**, one of the more better promo of the three cards the boys had received.

"Dude.. thats gotta be the most greatest promo card up to date" Rizzo exclaimed very impressed, "Wanna trade?.." Rizzo asked, Seth simply shaked his head and stepped away, Shane and the other Rare hunter finally got into view.

"Y-you think your so bloody great?.. do ya!" Shane shouted threatenly, Rizzo stepped forward blocking the angry theft's way towards Seth, "Hey.. he beat you fare and square, so get lost.." Rizzo said, Shane and the other boy stepped away before exiting the building.

"Thanks.." Seth stuttered, "Sorreh' but i seriously feel sick to the guts now.. gotta' go.." Seth then left also, Rizzo frowned angrily, then turned towards Rui, "Whats his problem?.." Rizzo muttered, "He seemed very pale and ill suddenly.. maybe his parents should keep him inside for a while till he is fell enough to duel again?.." Rui replied sounding like a little kid, Rizzo coughed but it sounded like he said a insult instead.

"Eh whatever.. wanna go buy some cards?.. i was going to reap in some good cards with my swaps at the card store after beating Seth anyways" Rizzo stated, "Really?" Rui said excited, Rizzo nodded a bit annoyed.

"Lets go then.." Rizzo stated leaving the building seeing as the other kids seemed to not be interested in his cards no more, Rui shortly followed after him.

o.o

After getting some booster packs both Rui and Rizzo left the store, which they then both opened the packs, Rizzo also got some new cards, "These cards are going to be good, my new monarch cards and the boosters, im going to rule!" Rizzo shouted as he ripped the foil off, he had bought two packs, **Pharoah's Servant **and **Speed Demons**, in his Speed Demons pack he had **Metal Raider**(Monster)**, Speed Summon**(spell), **Robotic Gaurd**(Trap), **Catatrophe Curse**(Trap), **Alpha The Magna Warrior**(Monster), **Sinister Serpent**(monster), **Fiendish Meteor**(spell) and **Ryu-Kishin Powered**(monster) "And bingo was his name-O" Rizzo said proud of his new cards, he added a few into his deck, then ripped open the other one.

in that one he got **Fairy Meteor Crush**(spell), **Flame Champion**(monster), **Steel Ogre Grotto #2**(monster), **Rain Of Mercy**(spell)**, Burning Land**(spell), **Cold Wave**(spell), **Sword Hunter**(monster), **Type Zero Magic Crusher**(trap) and **Drill Bug**(monster), "Lame.." Rizzo muttered quite annoyed, he then took out a brown card shape bag and pulled the cards out.

"Now these are good.." He said to himself as he stared at his Monarch Cards, **Zaborg The Thunder Monarch, Morbius The Frost Monarch, Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch, Granmada The Earth Monarch, Monarch's unit **and **Seal.**

"What did you get?.." Rizzo asked Rui, who didnt look please at his cards, "The same cards i get all the time.. " Rui sighed showing his boring looking commons, "You should really buy the better packs.." Rizzo suggested, Rui just shaked his head sadly.

"No can do, Mother wouldnt like that.." Rui replied "No more cards for her to find and rip up.." he continued, _"Pathetic.." _Rizzo thought as he started to add cards with his deck, turning the theme in a totally new one.

"My new Monarch-speed Theme Deck is now complete.." Rizzo said proudly, "And Lightning Soldier Fault ish' gonna be my trump card.." Rizzo was now acting cocky, Rui just smiled. "Im going to prepare a new deck for the tournament and win some better cards.." Rui piped up acting cheery, Rizzo simply nodded, "Welp' small ya later.." Rizzo replied, then both boys left for their homes.

o.o

Meanwhile Seth was striding home, he felt really ill now, something deep inside his head like a monotone voice kept shouting then whispering strange chanting over and over,

_Thither he shall know his destiny will make up the new world, destiny has chosen this hero to face the shadow realm or forever face the darkness...alone_

"Shut Up Damnit, leave me the heck alone!" he screamed in almost agony clutching his head, this caught the attention of some old folk, who'd tried to calm him down, but Seth simply ran off in the opposite direction, before his knew what was going on he had collasped in a alley and passed out, only to awake in a hospital ward, his older step-sister, parents and a docter were waiting.

"Dear you collapsed in the streets, some nice man named Mr. Teipetsu found you, brought you here and phoned us, how are you feeling, dont move.." Seth's mum asked, the tone of worry was there, the docter stepped forward.

"You had a major spasm of fits, you were exhausted, covered in bruises and cuts" docter said, Seth didnt bother to carry on listen to blabbering, but the docter was right he was covered in bruises and cuts , the pain leak in causing Seth to moan painfully.

"I said dont move Seth.." this mother repeated, "What were you doing?.. dueling a non-stop marathon?.." She continued sarcasticly, "Yea.. i guess i was.." Seth replied,

"Can i please see my duel disk?.. " Seth asked, his dad slowly got it and gaved it to him, "Feeling the up-coming challenge to come home sport?.." his step-dad mocked playfully, Seth just nodded in return.

After that his parents and the Doc' went out the room to discuss Seth leaving the hospital and junk, his step-sister started to yap about the safety of dueling, bu Seth couldnt seem to listen to her as he was staring at his deck and promo card Mr. Teipetsu gaved him earlier, The **_Grant God Soldier of Obelisk, _**"Either the voices inside my headare just sick delusions, or im destined to do something with this card.. but.. what?.." Seth questioned himself.

"Hey.. Seth you can come out now! get your stuff and we'll leave.." Seth's step-dad called, Seth's step-sister started to get his stuff for him, when they got outside Seth stopped which concerned his parents.

"Whats wrong Seth hon'?" His mother asked.

"Hey.. Mum, dad?.. could i enter the battle city tournament?" Seth replied with some new motivation in his voice.

* * *

Lightning Soldier Fault, NightMare Dragon , Grant God Soldier Obelisk and other cards mentions in this fic are made up, also who is Mr. Teipetsu? what are the voices trying to say?.. find out next time here!

BTW: i also need people to send character profile and decks, if they would like to be Opponents, Rare hunters or part of the 7 Soldier Corp.. thanks


End file.
